Time for Darkness
by The Dark Lordess
Summary: If you lost everything you've been fighting for...will you still fight?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have to say, as you may notice, that english is not my first language, and it's possible you find some mistakes, i want to apologize for that, and if someone is interested in being a beta, i'd appreciate it very much.  
with nothing more to say, enjoy reading!

**Time for Darkness**

Everything was dark. Hundreds of shadows laid upon the grave. Shadows that have now reach a peace they could not find alive.

Death could be smelled from kilometers away.

But amongst all this darkness, amongst all this shadows, a group of people could be seen standing surrounding a tree.

'Cause it was in that tree where the supposed-to-be-savior of the magic world rest. The one for whom many of the people that now laid by his side had died. The one who didn't have enough bravery to throw an unforgivable to the being that had caused him so much, and that was now standing in front of him.

He had seen his friends falling, the ones who said they would be there with him, supporting him. But now, now it was all gone, their dead bodies were lost within the overcrowed darkeness surrounding him.

Nothin make sense without them.

The little strength he had abandoned him, and he felt himself falling heavily to the ground, still resting his back on the tree.

He felt a group of shadows emerge from nowhere, surrounding him. A hooded figure stepped forwards, and Harry, who knew inmediatly who was it, rose his head up, defiantly.

Well, well, Harry, it seems like we meet, again – something like happiness could be found beneath his cold voice – although, I think, that the position has changed…a little – while he spoke, a wicked smile crossed his face, making the young boy to shiver.

Why don't you just go straight to the point now, Voldemort? Why don't you just kill me? – it sounded much braver than he felt, and he wondered if he was really that ready to die. Maybe he always knew there wasn't hope at all…

Harry, Harry, Harry…- said in an unusal amused voice – where is the fun there?


	2. Prisioner

Thanks for all your reviews! I'm sorry chapters are this short,I'll try to make them longer!

So, here I leave you with another chap, if you have any suggestions or anything,please let me know!

I Apology for all my grammar errors.

PRISIONER

Those few words made Harry feel sick. Time seemed to stop for a moment, like if it knew the meanings of those words too.

He didn't have enough time to react, a cold spidery hand grab him strongly by the wrist in the very moment they appareated away, making him to come back from his world of dreams and ensonations.

The battleground has been left behind.

They appeared in what seemed to be the basment of a house. He was pushed stairways down until his body crushed violently with the cell door. He didn't have time to make any movement at all, before he found his self in the middle of the cell, and with a weight chain being closed around his wrists and ankles.

The cold running through his body, and the overwhelming feeling of tiredness and isolation forced him to close his eyes and reach his own land of dreams and Goosebumps.

He opened his eyes lazily. Everything was dark, and it took Harry a while till his eyes could see something in the dark. And when he did, he wished he hadn't.

He was a prisoner; after all, after all the work, training and loss, he was finally a mere captive under the Dark Lord clutches.

He tried to perform some wandless magic, anything to try to escape this situation, but his body was exhausted because of the battle, and drained because of his suffering.

He wasn't even able to stand up.

He was an absolutely mess. His clothes couldn't be called that anymore, his glasses didn't have any glass at all and his legs were so numb he couldn't move them without making a grand effort.

Suddenly, his mind started to work fast; he was on the middle of the fight again, remembering everything.

He was flying in his broom, seeking for the snitch when a corporal patronus made his appearance in the middle of the game, reporting something almost unbelievable.

The Deatheaters were marching toward Hogwarts.

Anything else from here was chaotic and blurred.

People running to the castle, faces covered with angst and fear, Ron trying to comfort Hermione…all was so blurred…hexes flying through the air, shouts full of pain, desperation…and death.

He could see Ron positioning himself in front of Hermione only to receive a flash of green light and fall motionless to the ground.

He could see Hermione slipped his wand because of the sock while another flash of green run toward his body.

He saw Neville being tortured under the same curse of his parents, trying to get to Ginny, who was bravely fighting with two deatheaters in a desperate way out.

He tried to run to Ginny, he really tried, but alas, in vain. One deatheater appeared in the middle of his way while sending another flash of light that hit him in the chest, sending his body a few meters away.

He raised his head up in the very moment Ginny fell lifeless at the feet of both deatheaters, and felt himself dying.

There wasn't hope anymore.

He tried to stand up again, but his body was still numb.

He didn't know how much time had he spent lying there with his head on the wall. Maybe this was all after all, his very end.

His eyes were closing again when the sound of a door opening and a blindly light made its way to his face.


End file.
